Nokko
Nokko, or Nokko-chan (のっこちゃん) in the original Japanese release, also known by her real name Noriko Nonohara (野々原紀子), is one of the main protagonists of Magical Girl Raising Project: Restart. Nokko is part of Team Daisy. She is a fourth-grader who became a Magical Girl when she was four years old. She is a veteran with plenty of experience. Appearance Human As a human, Noriko is said to look so similar to her Magical Girl form that she sometimes even attended school while transformed. The only thing that Noriko changes is the color of her hair, which she dyes. Magical Girl As a Magical Girl, Nokko has grayish olive hair that is tied into two long milkmaid braids, both going down and around her head. The lower part of her braids is tied up with a lacy white cloth and black bows, wispy bangs, and thin, brown eyebrows. She wears a lacy white bonnet with small cat ears and black bows. The bonnet has laces around the edges, and the bows are fastened at the bottom of her cat ears. Her eyes are a wine color at the top and fade into a light red color, no eyelashes, and light blush. For her outfit, she wears a dress similar to a maid's, with a white lacy collar and black bow. The bottom of her dress poofs out. Her sleeves, adorned with black bows, droop downwards. She has knee-high white socks, with pink bows, and small black shoes. She carries around a black-handled mop, which is also decorated with ribbons. Personality Nokko is a very emotional and shy person. She loves her mother very much, and really wants to help cure her mother's sickness. She tries to make everyone as happy as possible, as shown when she uses her powers to make everyone happier. Nokko is embarrassed by her Magical Girl name and even tried to change it 13 times, only to get rejected by the Magical Kingdom officials every time. Magic Can change the feelings of those around her. Nokko's magic allows her to propagate feelings as well as amplify and suppress emotions to people in her nearby surroundings. When activated, all creatures within a radius of approximately 20 meters will be affected. Nokko is able to select the targets of her magic. The magic works well with people who have past trauma, even if they don't remember it. Her magic also works on an object if it is somehow given a personality. However, her magic won't work if she cannot control her own magic since she needs to have the desired emotion if she wants to transmit such feelings. Therefore, sometimes she is forced to remember certain memories in order to hold a particular emotion. Additionally, her magic will work unconsciously based on her own emotions. Special Item(s) *''Mop:'' Nokko's weapon in the game. *''Shovel:'' Nokko's weapon and burial tool given by Team Clantail. *''Flamethrower: (Former)'' In-game item of Restart. It's effective against Demon type. It can also burn corpses. Relationships Magical Daisy Magical Daisy is one of Nokko's teammates. Genopsyko Yumenoshima Genopsyko Yumenoshima is one of Nokko's teammates. @Meow-Meow @Meow-Meow is one of Nokko's teammates. Detec Bell After the breakup of Team Daisy, Nokko becomes Detec Bell's teammate. Nokko was also one of the children in the elementary school summer camp that Detec Bell was sent to work as an undercover. Musician Of The Forest, Cranberry Nokko helped Cranberry whenever the selection test that she oversees went slowly. Nokko uses her magic to influence the Magical Girls in the selection test into fighting each other. Nokko's Mother Nokko's mother is sick in the hospital, and Nokko cares deeply for her. Noguchi Sensei Nokko's Former Boss Nokko's former boss was very relaxed and let Nokko slack on her Magical Girl duties and only use her powers to benefit herself. Nokko's Current Boss Nokko's current boss is a lot more strict, insisting that Nokko use her powers to help others. Trivia *According to the author, in the Top 5 Most Beautiful People Before Transformation, Noriko Nonohara (Nokko) ranked #2. *In the First Character Popularity Vote, Nokko ranked #18, along with Clantail. *In Fanbook 1, Nokko has the following stat: Physical Ability: 3/5 Communication Skill: 5/5 Magic Rarity: 4/5 Magic Experience: 5/5 Mental Strength: 4/5 Good Faith: 5/5 Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Deceased Characters Category:Arc 2